Doll profiles/2016
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occurred, see the the notes section. Some of them are remakes on the Monster High website. Profiles Ari Hauntington *'Parents:' Ghosts *'Age:' 15 *'How Do I Boo?:' I rock! I use music to inspire monsters to be themselves! and if it makes them dance too, even better! *'Personal Style:' Boohemian Rocker, When I'm belting out pop ballads under hot stage frights, I like to wear cool, gauzy fabrics that float around me, while still looking shriek and modern. *'Monster Quirk: '''I can turn solid, but not for long. When I try to blend in with normies, there's always a ghost of chance that I'll spook-out and be discovered. *'Pet:' I'm on the road a lot, so I don't have a pet; however, someday I'd like to because a pet is always your biggest fan and makes you feel less invisible. *'Favorite Activity:' I'm a pop singer. It's not just what I do, it's who I am. *'Pet Peeve: Trolls. Not the monster-species kind, but the one who makes rude comments under my videos that posted on the interwebs. *'''Favorite Food: Gelatin. It's a little bit see-through and a little bit solid, so it's a very ghost-friendly dessert. *'Friends:' Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile. Dayna Treasura Jones *'Parents:' Davy Jones *'Age:' 15 *'Personal' Style: I like me fashion like I like me treasure: shiny and jewel-y and gold! And a hint of mystery is always sensational! *'Monster Quirk:' I've often been lost in my dayscreams, but never lost at sea. The winds whisper to me and the constellations be my guide, and I unfailingly find me way home. *'Pet:' I don't have a pet meself. But all the critters of the sea I meet know they are welcome to set sail aboard me vessel. *'Favorite Activity:' Scarevenger Hunts! I love the adventure and intrugue of the quest...even if there's only a ghost of chance of finding riches. *'Pet Peeve:' Thievery. I have a maritime searching for hidden trinkets, but I don't take kindly to those who would steal booty from other monsters. *'Favorite Food:' A hearty fish stew always marks the spot *'Friends:' Vandala Doubloons, River Styxx Hexiciah Steam *'Parents:' Human *'Age:' Indeterminate due to heritage and mechanical modifications (cyborg). *'Killer Style:' As a scientist and explorer, I must be ready in a moments notice to dive into either role with activity and exuberance. I prefer stout knee length boots, heavy canvas trousers, wool flannel overshirt, vest, and overcoat. *'Monster Quirk:' I have a burning desire to seek out and discover the unknown, which means I often find myself in precarious situations that require... extended extrications. *'Pet:' As a child, my constant companion was my great, black Baskerville hound. He was as fine a friend as any boy could wish for, and since his passing I've never had the heart to get another. *'Favorite Activity:' Inventing, exploring and encouraging the young monsters to be curious about the world around them. I find no greater joy than when I am engaged in these activities. *'Pet Peeve:' Cowardice and arrogance. I cannot abide these traits in monster or normie. Fear and ignorance can be overcome; cowardice and arrogance are often permanent afflictions. *'Favorite Subject:' Mad Science and Archaeology. Creation and discovery go hand in claw. *'Least Favorite Subject:' There is something to be learned from every field of knowledge and I would deign disparage any of them. *'Favorite Color:' Scarlet *'Favorite Food:' Bread, honey and a jug of fresh milk. It's quite invigorating. *'Friends:' Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Moanica D'Kay *'Parents:' Zombies *'Age:' 15 *'How Do I Boo?:' I Command! I'm a take-charge kind of ghoul and very few monsters who dare to question my authority. *'Killer Style:' Some may call it Glam Grunge, but I think of it as Cemetery Chic: I can go from the tomb to the ballroom and always be the gravest dressed ghoul around *'Monster Quirk:' I am unable to convert monsters into zombies; I have to recruit them the old fashion way: through charm and manipulation *'Pet:' Was I not clear? I have an entire herd of pet zombies *'Favorite Activity:' I enjoy any activity in which I am in charge and others do my bidding. *'Pet Peeve:' Monsters who think we can live peacefully with normies. First, peace is boring. Second, normies are boring, Now that I mention it, most monsters are boring too. *'Favorite Food:' Vermicelli Pasta. As a zombie and graveyard dweller, I think it's a scream that the name means "little worms." *'Friends:' Vandala Doubloons, River Styxx Silvi Timberwolf *'Parents:' Grey Werewolves *'Age:' 15 *'How Do I Boo?:' I leap! Whatever I choose to do, I jump in with both feet... or all four paws, depending on the lunar cycle. *'Killer Style:' I like to rock wild prints in neon colors.My wolf side whispers, "maybe we should try to blend in", but my rebellious side says "nuh uh, lets go for it!" *'Monster Quirk:' I have a clawsome sense of smell, but I'm used to fresh air, so my nose gets twitchy at all the unfamiliar scents floating around school. Especially the creepiteria. *'Pet:' I've been grooming a whole litter of siblings since I was a pup, so I'm happy to be pet free. *'Favorite Activity:' Music! I can play several instruments, but the guitar is my jam! *'Pet Peeve:' If I'm alone, I get 'lone werewolf' jokes. If I'm in a group, I hear 'she's always in a pack.' Hardy-howl-howl-howl. *'Favorite Food:' Anything I don't have to hunt - or cook - myself. *'Friends:' Clawdeen Wolf, Venus McFlytrap Zomby Gaga * Age: Like my age, my love is infinite. * Killer Style: I believe in staying true to myself! What I wear is an expression of my thoughts, loves, hopes and dreams. My fashion changes from day to day, just like my moods and tastes! * Monster Quirk: Even when I feel sad and alone, I can’t hide who I truly am. And I wouldn't have it any other way, because — like the real you — the real me is brave, strong and BORN THIS WAY. * Favorite Activity: I want to inspire every monster to join me in in a worldwide kindness movement! Let’s all spread love, bravery and acceptance! * Friends: Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Frankie Stein. Category:Profiles